A new life
by ultramaximus
Summary: What if a human from the real world died and given a new chance at life. Rated T (because i am paranoid).


Synopsis : what if a human from the real world came to pokèmon anime continuity armed with the knowledge of Pokemon he forges a new life. (i know it is cliched) (note takes place in the anime and in the Sinnoh region and my oc/self insert will meet with Ash and join him because why not and my oc probably/maybe make ash a lot more smarter we will see about that.)

 ** _chapter 1: death_** ** _and arrival:_** It is an end of another day in this meaningless existence (for a long time i have viewed my life in this universe as boring pointless and depressing with the amount of wars started for purely greed and a lust for power ,one particular group people hating an another group of people under the pretext of they are a 'danger' and they respond back by saying that they are bigoted and my personal issue at home has made me harden my heart and soul and turned me into a cold apathetic person so in order not to lose my sanity i look to video games to escape the harshness of reality one in particular is pokèmon though i liked the games but i preferred the anime though it has many many faults i still liked it purely for nostalgia).

Anyway back to the story as i was walking i crossed an intersection then suddenly car came rushing towards me at 100 kph i thought there was no cars in my vicinity but it seems i was wrong so i begin to run across the road as i was on the road running i tripped a little i thought that i could recover quickly but alas it was to little to late i accepted my fate as the car hit me , i was flung across the road and hit the side walk behind me as my vision started to flicker my ears started to silence i heard very muffled voices and see a very blurry image of person approaching me before i could move a muscle my eyes have drifted to the cold realm of death but is this my supposed fate or am i in for a rude awakening unbeknownst to me it was the latter to be case.

Savitar's (my oc/sI) POV

My eyes started to flicker back to reality as i awoke to find myself in unfamiliar territory or so i thought, all i can see is forest and more forest "huh how did i get here" i mused to myself i began walking through the Forrest while walking i heard flapping and squawking sounds i look up and saw what appears to be a normal flock of birds but upon close examination the flock of birds have blue wings with a yellow and green under-body, pink beaks and the most distinct characteristic a Quaver-note shaped heads my eyes were widewith recognition.

" **that's a flock of Chatot that can only mean one thing i am in the Pokèmon universe more specifically in the sinnoh region** **but how did i get here** "i thought to my self, i continued on my path through the Forrest i noticed a clearing with a road that lead to a town in the distance "huh that must be Sandgem town if that's the case i must be in the sinnoh region " i said to my self as i walked on the road i heard the sound of a bicycle i turned and i saw a girl with blue eyes and blue hair who was wearing pink shoes with a black and pink skirt and a red scarf around her neck i instantly reconzied her as dawn .

Dawn's POV

i am finally old enough to start my journey i know i am going to miss my mom but i need do this in order to become a pokemon coordinator like mom as i was cycling down route 219 i noticed someone walk out the woods and on to the road he seemed to

have noticed me " **who is that** " i wondered i pedal towards him and upon closer inspection he was wearing a plain grey cap , a light grey trenchcoat that is down to his thighs , a white sweater underneath , grey jeans with black runners with white socks **(AN: think of the outfit that aiden pearce wears in Watch dogs. if you don't know him then google him).** i stopped pedaling and decided to talk to him "excuse me are you lost" i said.

Savitar's POV.

i looked at her and said "It appears so i am looking for Sandgem town can you confirm that this is the correct route to sandgem town" "yes it is um not be rude but what is your name" dawn responded. "i dont remember real my name but you can call me Savitar" i replied. normally i hate small talk but in certain situations like this one it has become a necessity to engage in.

well that's a odd name to call yourself anyway my name is Dawn since you are headed for sandgem town why don't we head there together Dawn said . i shrugged my shoulders eh what have i got to lose i said rhetorically while we walking we began to talk about where were from in dawns case she was from Twinleaf town with a goal to become a great pokèmon coordinator like her mother in my case stuck in a alternate universe with no purpose in life .

Third Person Pov

"So you're telling me you are from an alternate universe that you are from an alternate universe in which pokèmon world and people and pokèmon who live there are all fictional characters even me and you know virtually every aspect of pokemon"Dawn said in a uncertain tone . savitar nodded "i know it's sounds farfetched"... "but it is" Dawn interrupted him . Savitar just sighed before he said this "as i was saying i know it's sounds odd but it is the truth" after a few minutes of staring "okay i believe you she" said " it must be hard living in a world that is not is your own "dawn added sadly "i know but i must not dwell in the past and focus on the here and now" savitar said in a even tone . we were walking in comfortable slience untill we reached sandgem town so that's sandgem town huh savitar mutters to himself "this is the place alright lets go find Professor Rowan" dawn said as we were walking though town we were looking for professor rowan's laboratory while walking dawn began say to herself "this got to be the place' she accidentally bumped into someone. Savitar noticed the person who dawn bumped into was wearing a dark brown suit with a blue vest underneath with a tie around his neck ,dark pants and dark shoes the person was holding a briefcase and the person had white hair with side burns and a thick mustache of the same colour **that has to be professor Rowan** Savitar thought to himself.

 **To be continued what do you guys think of it is it good or bad let me know in the review section below... ( constructive criticism is welcomed and also what starter do you think i should get let me know ) ( also this my first fanfic).**


End file.
